


Full of Love

by LiathLining (ActuallyAMenace)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Just filth, M/M, PWP, Plugs, Praise Kink, Soft Boys, aziraphale has a penis, baths, crowley has a vagina, filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyAMenace/pseuds/LiathLining
Summary: Sometimes Aziraphale cant help himself, he just wants to fill Crowley with all of the love that he can, until he cant take any more.





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> LORD this wouldn't leave me alone and I had to do it. Hopefully I can get back to writing with this out of my brain now.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://liathlining.tumblr.com/)

A high whine slips from Crowley as he buries his face into the pillows beneath him, their silk cases cool on his overheated skin. His body rocks, small quakes of pleasure moving through him as Aziraphale grinds against his hips, cock buried deep within Crowley's dripping cunt. The angel soothes him, peppering kisses along the shining scales scattered like stars across his shoulder blades, his warm tongue impossibly hot against the freckles of his demonic influence.

"Angel pluh- _please_ "

"You’re being so good for me darling, taking me so well. Would you like another? I’d be happy to give it to you."

Crowley is shaking his head before the question is even asked, would bat a searching hand away from his hips if he thought he could keep himself up with one shaking arm. He's lost count of how many times he's come, knowing only that Aziraphale had started him with two while eating him out before he even took his cock out of his pants. 

The Angel's stamina is on point tonight, allowing him to empty himself again and again into the body he's mounting from behind, alternating from bruising, forceful thrusts, to languid torture, hands never stilling upon the body of his lover.

"Ssss too much." 

The sibilance has returned to his speech, forked tongue held carefully in his mouth lest he bite it. Aziraphale sweeps copper bangs back, wicking away sweat before his grip tightens, pulling the demons head to the side.

"You began this temptation _my Eden_ , poked and prodded for it until I finally put you over my knee like you deserved."

He slapped Crowley’s pert ass lightly, still pink and warmed from nearly an hour ago, standard healing allowed to let the sting of it build and spill into euphoria. Unintentionally or not Crowley bore down upon him, and then he was coming, heavens light shining against quaint glass cottage windows. The angel rocked as he spilled himself, feeling the already present shift of his previous release in the demon's lovely little cunt. The demon sagged, wore out past comprehension for how long they had been at this.

"Perhaps you deserve a rest then?"

Aziraphale took Crowley’s weight with his own as he moved back onto his knees, making a pleased little noise as the other's body settled into his lap, forcing his still softening prick deeper. Crowley quivered around him, all warmth and gripping sensation, the twitch of his hips yanking a gasp from behind sharp teeth. He let his head fall back onto the angel's shoulder, panting for air he didn’t necessarily need, but seemed to crave.

"Don’t know what a ressssst will do if there'ssssss no room."

Soft hands here petting his hip, but they didn’t linger for long, moving steadily towards his middle and lower. Aziraphale groaned when he felt the skin shift, forgiving flesh giving to tightness in the cradle of Crowley’s pelvis, a bulge swollen under his manicured hands.

"Oh, aren’t you a sight like this crowley, letting me fill you up with all of my love."

His cock gave a twitch of interest and Crowley whimpered, feeling used and still so needy, craving the very love he could feel almost burning within his body. They had their safe words, but Aziraphale simply touched him, allowing a reprieve for a moment should the demon be stuck on the decision of stopping. 

Crowley dialed some of his sensitivity back, voice husky as he craned his neck to take in the angel's face. He licked his lips, tasting the sweat, the arousal in the air.

"Is that how you want me? Spread beneath you for your righteous healing, using me?"

He knew of course, that at this moment, it was very much what Aziraphale would have liked, but there was a bit of a thrill in getting him to say it, to ask for what he wanted. He was getting better about asking for what he wanted, keeping away from the habitual wait until temptation comes that had worked for the past few centuries.

"I find myself wanting you every way imaginable, but you make quite a vision right now." 

He lowered his voice, speaking as he mouthed along his jaw, sliding his hands back to where Crowley's pelvis swelled just so, filled with his come. 

"Knowing that I did this, that I filled you _and you enjoyed it_." 

The words were vicious, and the demon panted, finding himself not as worn out as he had been, a needy ache beginning to bloom in his sex as the angel stiffened within him, spurring him on.

"Let me see you angel, please."

The shuffle for Crowley to find comfort on his back was a bit of a trial that finally ended with the use of a plug, keeping him open and full while his angel vanished to the kitchenette for something. He returned with a bounty, feeling as if he should be spoiling the demon for the gift he is about to continue enjoying.

They sipped wine, bright and crisp, trading bites of fruits and chocolate until Crowley was feeling refreshed, shifting in his position to find some relief against the growing need each twitch of his hips seemed to spark. His angel relocated their indulgences with a wave of his hand, finding his place above Crowley, and stealing a kiss, deep and slow as they search for the taste of each other beneath wine and sweets.

His hands are ahead of his mouth, already plucking and soothing pebbled nipples, the arch of the demon’s spine offering the pink flesh up for worship. Oh, if he would spend days like this, soothing the tired and weary body, healing it from the stress of hell. He dipped his head obediently, laving at one, then the other with his tongue, eyes rapt on Crowley’s face, flushed with sensation and pupils blown nearly round.

“So beautiful for me, such a good little treat you are”

Crowley’s shoulders hunch, he’s still coming to terms with the praise the angel loves to shower him in. He’s pulled out of his mulling of the words by a tug at his chest, smooth straight teeth tugging just so before releasing. Aziraphale’ s words were spoken into his skin, teeth fitting over the thin skin stretching over strong ribs.

“Oh, if I could drink from you my dear, fill myself up on all you have to offer”.

That does something to him, striking with interest enough that he presses his thighs together for some kind of relief, hands tugging at white hair.

“Do d’you want that angel?”

The thought is appealing, Crowley’s body shifting with round, full breasts full only for Aziraphale.

“Something to table for another night perhaps.”

He continued his progress down licking at a navel, nosing around that delicious bump, still full and nearly firm with his seed as he grazed a finger pad over that sensitive little organ above his sex. Such a primal term, but it thrills him the idea of filling Crowley until he is round and fertile, heavy with everything Aziraphale can give him. The angel wondered if others would be able to smell it, the stray demon or angel scenting that clear fact that this demon belonged to an angel.

“ _Angel,_ please”

Crowley would have been a disaster if he hadn’t already scaled his sensitivity back, but it was a near thing all sweet words and physical worship, culminating as his angel gave a gentle tug of the plug keeping him full. It held firm, his body keeping it firmly in place.

“ _Greedy thing_ , relax for me unless you’re happy with this...”

“ _No no no_ , Zira. I need more.”

It’s still messy when Aziraphale removes the plug, a less than pleasant sound as he guides his leaking cock back into the pink folds, hard and thick. Crowley shifts beneath him, irritated little jerks until he looks to Aziraphale for help.

“Azira-zraphale! I need you bigger angel, I’m all stretched out, please.”

He complies instantly, never able to resist a begging Crowley, and they groan in harmony as his cock grows in length and girth, forcing that small mound to expand further, a shadow beneath skin showing the press of him.

Their foreheads are close, sharing breath when he finally begins to rock, not daring to pull out too far should he let his come escape. Crowley’s cunt is nearly hot as is surrounds him, pressing in on all sides as their bodies rock against each other. He’s pulled into a rough kiss full of teeth, slowing it only when Crowley gasps, a slick finger circling his clit once more.

“That’s it, look at you, properly fucked and near bursting, but I bet you want more don’t you? Want me to fill you up until it settles so deep inside you-”

Dirty talk is rare for the angel to do but Crowley is nodding eagerly, legs locked at the small of his pale back to keep him from going too far

“Yes, Zira please, oh-oh fuck me, fill me up til I can’t walk”

He could have contorted his body further, let it stretch and distend until his middle was as round as the angel’s, but this was enough, that stretch to natural capacity with solid limits and rolling sensations. Crowley could feel the angel tense, knew he was going to come again and again if Crowley wanted him too. The love from him nearly seared him, but he pulled him further, bit into the meat of his shoulder as Aziraphale gave a groan, coming and filling him further as he rocked against his dripping sex.

“More, please. I know you can give me more!”

Aziraphale hardens within him almost instantly, resuming his thrusts with new strength until Crowley is writhing beneath him, chanting his name in great sobs before the angel comes within him again, filling him to the limit, a hot slick feeling dripping down from the demon’s cunt, his sex filled as much as it could be with the love fueled release of the angel mounting him. Aziraphale sags over him, finally worn out, but careful to keep his weight from pressing too far into the other.

His own middle meets Crowley’s bulging one, and he wonders what it would feel like to have their cocks pressed between that meeting of flesh. It’s enough to make him twitch with interest, but he aborts the thought as Crowley squirms below him. He stills him with a gentle hand, pushing back wild hair and cupping a strong boned cheek.

“How about we get you cleaned up hmm?”

Crowley made an agreeable sort of noise, arm tossed over his eyes as he fought to recover. He looked a picture, spread out with wild hair and sticky with dried sweat. Scales had crept up over his shoulders during their activities and Aziraphale couldn’t keep himself from stroking at a for of them with the pad of his thumb. The demon hissed when the angel drew out of him, replacing the plug from earlier for cleanliness sake. They could easily take care of the mess, but both were content to let it all play out for a bit longer.

“Would you like to walk there, or shall I take care of you?” 

He could never truly tell when Crowley was at his limit for allowing himself to be pampered, and the line seemed to be fine this time, a war of thoughts behind blurred eyes. His answer seemed reluctant, like he wasn’t sure of it himself.

“S ’pose I can walk?”

While he was slightly put out about missing the luxury of carrying the demon, he was gifted with a great sight, long and lithe body on full display as he rose from the bed, all hard lines save for the swelling in the bowl of his pelvis, tight and round above damp copper curls.

“I thought perhaps we shower to deal with the mess, and then a bath?”

“Whatever you want angel.” 

The bedroom space led to an en-suite bathroom, a regal and white claw foot tub fitted with an “ugly” (Crowley’s word) shower curtain and extra head, while still being very much accessible as a bathtub.

Aziraphale started the water, closing the curtain around the tub to keep the water mostly contained. He let it warm naturally, taking the time to dote on his demon, peppering him with kisses, stroking at any skin he could reach. Crowley was still pleasantly pink, and felt near drunk as he kissed the angel, leaning into him a bit more than necessary. 

They helped each other into the shower, Aziraphale easily supporting his weight as Crowley’s legs shook, maneuvering him so he got the brunt of the hot water. They washed each other in relative silence, broken by pleased noises and quiet words, scrubbing away sweat until Aziraphale couldn’t resist toying with the bulge at Crowley’s middle again. He could only handle so much before they moved, trying to find the best way of moving things forward.

They ended up positioned somewhat awkwardly, Crowley still before him with Aziraphale pressed close at his back peeking around from under his arm, attention rapt as he smoothed a firm but gentle hand over the swelling. His free hand removed the plug and Crowley whimpered, body all but sagging as the angel pushed his hand down the front of his body, sending a gush of fluid from between his thighs. A noise caught in the back of this throat, somewhere between a plea for more and a beg to stop as a wave of pleasure surged up his spine.

Aziraphale made another pass, free hand gripping Crowley’s bony hip for support as he shuddered in his arms, puzzling the angel until he realized that he was coming with a broken noise, a soft sort pleasure wracking through him as his body emptied the contents of his cunt.

“So good for me, my good boy letting me take care of you.”

Another shudder ran through his lanky frame as the angel made another pass with his hand. He could feel the muscles twitching beneath his touch, the bump still present but growing smaller. The angel made pass after pass until Crowley’s stomach grew soft, his knees shaking as Aziraphale took more and more of his weight. He attempted giving him another release, but his hand was quickly smacked away with the first graze of his clit. 

The shower had washed most of the mess away and the angel smiled, reaching around other to turn the faucet to the setting for the tub. He did away with the shower curtain and guided Crowley down and into his lap, adding some indulgent oils to the rising water from the small table he left perched beside the tub.

He miracle a pitcher and glasses to join the assortment, pouring a full glass of ice water and holding it to Crowley’s lips, assisting him with slow pulls until he drained it. He dozed on the angel’s shoulder until the tub was suitably full, rousing as the tap turned off to blink up at the angels shining smile. Hands rubbed gently at his body, slow but never still.

“And how are you feeling my darling”

He squirmed but kept himself from pushing too far away from the praise, the love radiating from the other.

“Empty, and tired.”

Aziraphale passes a hand over his middle and Crowley only sighs, far from the sensitivity of earlier. He conjures a new plug then, just a bit wider than the one previously and moves it though the bath water. Crowley guides his hand, breath hitching as they settle it together. He relaxes further into the soft body at his back.

“Always so good to me angel. Are you pruning yet?”

Aziraphale knows that’s his way of asking if they had to get out, and he shakes his head, smoothing his hands in massaging stokes across the demon’s thighs, working at used muscle.

“We can stay as long as you like Crowley.”

“Thanks angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little comment goblin. Let me know what you think or what you might like to see next!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://liathlining.tumblr.com/)


End file.
